Pilot
by Eminemchick92399
Summary: Dean OC. I suck at summaries so I erased it. Basically the yellow eyed demon tried to bleed in her moth but failed and she's dating Dean. :) XD
1. Chapter 1: 24 years ago

**Chapter 1: 24 years ago**

**Lawrence, Kansas November 8, 1981**

Alice Anderson was putting now six month old Kaylee into her crib at the cheap crappy motel room. Kaylee was fast asleep. Alice and her husband Jack are hunters of the supernatural. They started hunting when a their first born child, Anthony, Kaylee's older brother was killed by a shritga. Kaylee was only a month old at the time so she didn't remember him. When they went after it. They found out it skipped town. Alice frowned at that memory. Kaylee opened her hazel green eyes and looked at her mother confusion shown clear in her eyes.

"Go back to sleep love, everything is will be better when you go back to sleep" Alice said while rocking Kaylee in her arms. Kaylee fell asleep in minutes. Alice smiled with satisfaction and went to bed herself.

The clock ticked to midnight, 'Tonight the first of the special children will be given blood' Azazel thought with a slight smirk. Kaylee started to cry before he was at the doorway. When was half way to the crib. Kaylee's mother whatever her name was came to try to get her. Azazel pinned to the wall and set the bitch on fire. Before he had a chance to bleed in Kaylee's mouth. Her father started to do an exorcism. Azazel fled.

Jack picked Kaylee up and ran for their lives. 'This can't happen again', he thought as a tears were streaming down his face, 'first Anthony then Alice and probably Kaylee next. No! I can't let them take her too. Never sweet little innocent Kaylee.' He watched as the fire trucks came and hosed the room down.

A/N I will probably not update for I hope a month at the most 'cause summer is about to end and I want to enjoy the last bit of freedom. And it took me for ever to finish writing this chapter. Please review it will probably get me to write faster if it's a good review.


	2. Chapter 2: Jericho

**A/N: This chapter is gonna be way longer than the last one and this one goes straight into the action. I wrote something so you know what she looks like. So it be easier to picture her then the people in the _Goosebump_** **books.**

Height: 5'4"

Hair color: Dark brown

Hair length: A little over her shoulders.

Hair style: Side bangs parted to the left.

Clothes: Usually Holoster or Aeropostale hoodie with skinny jeans and black combat boots.

**Chapter 2. Jericho.**

**Palo Alto California**

**Present day**

Now 24 year old Kaylee was driving her black 67' Chevy Camero with her dad in the passenger

seat. They were going to to the house they owned they would stay at it if one of them was too injured to hunt.

Jack broke his leg on their last hunt in Sacramento. It was a poltergeist. It flung him to the wall like nobody's

business.

They were only a few streets away. There was a road-rage. One guy gave the guy in front of him the

finger and pissed him off. That pissed off guy shot the bastard who flipped him off. Then he walked over to the

Camero and broke the window with a rifle.

" Aw, you son of a bitch," Kaylee said clearly pissed off.

" Ya think I'm a son of a bitch now wait till y'all are both dead," He said in a voice most people Wonder how

high he is. He points the rifle at Kaylee. She ducked. When he shot he ended up shooting Jack and blowing his

brains out. Naturally he's dead in seconds. Kaylee pulled her pistol out of her secret pocket on the inside of her

hoodie and shot him. She couldn't believe he died from a road-rage. Tears were forming in her eyes. 'I thought

it would always be the supernatural that would take them away and soon mabey he would die.' She thought.

_**Supernatural**_

Kaylee was at her father's funeral. Of course it was a hunter's funeral hint hint. Aw, screw the hints you

know they're hunters. There were tears slowly trailing down her face. After there were nothing else to burn,

she went to base, home, or whatever you wanna call it. It was 3 Am in the morning. She had a beer went to

bed. Simple as that.

All Kaylee did for the next three days was eat and drink. She already fixed the window. At the fifth

night she heard something or someone. She got up to investigate. It looked familiar she didn't know how but it

did. She went over to it pointing a pistol at it. It knocked the gun out of her hand and pinned her to the ground

she saw that it was Dean Winchester. She missed him. She hasn't seen him in months.

" Dean, what are you doing here." Kaylee asked.

"I was gonna get a beer but I'd rather have you instead." He said

**I have a dirty mind and this is rated T. I will make a M rated one-shot for this later.**

Kaylee and Dean were laying in bed.

"Why did you really come, Dean" She asked.

"My dad went on a hunt and he hasn't called or anything in a couple of days." He said.

Kaylee was packing up. She was gonna go with Dean. They went to pick up Sam at Stanford. They

went inside the Impala. She fell asleep. When they arrived. Dean looked down at her. He knew what happened

four days, five nights ago. He had to look after her. What if a demon or something started screwing with her

mind. She could get killed.

**Jericho, California**

There was a guy on the highway in his car driving and talking on his phone to his gilfriend.

"Amy I can't come over tonight" he said, "cause I have work in the morning. K, if I miss it my dad's gonna

have my ass."

The radio went all staticky. He tapped it a few times. It didn't work. He saw a woman with black hair in a

white dress. He stopped.

"Car trouble?" He asked.

"Take me home," she said.

He opened the door and said, "sure get in".

She got in and shut the door.

"So, where do you live?" he asked.

"At the end of Reagan ridge road" she replied.

He looked down at her breasts and said "You know... um, a girl like you shouldn't be alone out here"

She looked at him pulled her dress up on the right side slightly exposing her knee.

"I'm with you" she said.

She tilted his chin closer to her and asked "do you think I'm pretty"

"Uh, huh" he said.

" You don't live here" he said.

"I can never go home" She said.

"What are you talking about nobody even lives here" he said confused.

He looked back at her to find her not there. He got out of the car closed his door.

"OK, jokes over, OK" he said.

He looked around trying to find her but with no success he went to the porch.

"Hello" he said "hello" he looked inside the house through a screen door with the screen ripped. A bird or

whatever came flying out. I bet in match between him and that thing. He would get his ass kicked. He got back

in his car. He looked back to see if he was being followed. The woman was suddenly in the back seat. When he

saw her he screamed. He drove on a bridge breaking a gate saying the bridge was closed. He stopped in the

middle of the bridge. The woman ripped him to shreads.


End file.
